deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aipom vs Kecha Wacha
Description Pokemon vs monster hunter two monkey like creatures will duke it out to see who wins This is cenus9548's sixth death battle Interlude Wiz: Monkeys have been around for years and in many forms of culture Boomstick: Or they look or act like them Wiz: Aipom from Pokemon Boomstick: And kecha wach from monster hunter hes Wiz and im Boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Aipom Wiz: In the world of Pokemon there are some of the biggest and strongest Pokemon Boomstick: Like dragonite metagross or even zapdos and many others Wiz: But there's also some of the weakest Pokemon Boomstick: Like the goddam magikarp or caterpie or feebas Wiz: But there are some neutral Pokemon like pikachu or carvanha Boomstick: But the one were talking about is Aipom which is one of many monkeys in the Pokemon world Wiz: Aipom stands about 2'07 feet tall and weights only 24.4 pounds and are quite nimble and small Boomstick: One of the biggest things about Aipom are there tails which looks like a balloon and a three fingered tail ok Wiz: This tail is actually more helpful for aipoms than their own hands there tail is powerful enough to hold onto tree branches and can even lift up there own body into the air Boomstick: Should we get into the moves now? Wiz: Yes Aipom has the move swift which sends bunches of stars at its opponent then the powerful focus punch which lights up her tail Boomstick: Woah hold on Wiz why are you assuming its a girl Wiz: Oh because were following the moveset from the anime and ash Aipom is a girl and including the two beat moves for Aipom Boomstick: Oh ok carry on Wiz: So yes she has focus punch than there's double team which creates duplicates of her Boomstick: And the duplicates can actually deal damage so that's nice Wiz: than Scratch which can deal some serious damage Boomstick: than for the helpful ones which are agility which increases aipoms speed making her harder to hit Wiz: And finally sand attack which is Aipom throwing who estly whatever at the opponents eyes lowering there accuracy down big Time Boomstick: I mean its cool when you use it but annoying when it happens to you Wiz: Well... yeah it is annoying when it happens to you Boomstick: Aipom ain't no weak little Monkey Wiz: Right she's actually been in many battles she's held her own against ash's pikachu Boomstick: In that fight she was able to dodge a quick attack took a hit from iron tail and sent a focus punch right back Wiz: She even got a swift off and took a thunderbolt direct on Boomstick: You may wonder what's so special well that's the thunderbolt which could hurt legendary pokemon.... So Wiz wouldn't we need to scale kecha wacha to someone Wiz: We'll get their when we get their Boomstick: Aipom has lots of battle experience fighting cranidos roserade chimchar pikachu geodude and buizel Wiz: That's not all she took a hard hit from cranidos and dodged a flamethrower Boomstick: Her swift cut through cranidos flamethrower Wiz: She took on roserade and even defeated roserade while being blinded by flash Boomstick: Wait so she showed her its Wiz: No not that type of flash Boomstick: oh Wiz: Aipom took hits from iron tail, thunderbolt, and magical leaf and moat impressive was she sent a weather ball back while blinded with focus punch Boomstick: She's fought chimchar too *Fought cranidos *Fought roserade *Fought chimchar *Fought starly *Fought pikachu *Fought crogunk *Defeated a geodude *Fought buneary *Took hits from thunderbolt, magical leaf iron tail, headbutt Boomstick: Hey Wiz Wiz: Yeah Boomstick: Do we include the time when Aipom defeated a meditate Wiz: Um maybe because she still had all her moves except double hit so sure if you want to also note Aipom isn't just reliant on a trainer as she showed to hold her own against ash pikachu Boomstick: another cool thing is how aipoms use their surroundings to help in battle Wiz: Like the battle against roserade oh and in the manna she fought a garchomp Boomstick: What the hell do you know what that is a literal pseudo legendary Wiz: But Aipom still are prone to weakness not much but there weak to fighting type pokemon Boomstick: And there small and nimble Wiz: But there so cute and cuddly you wouldn't expect a pokemon like this to be strong Kecha Wacha Wiz: Tell me boomstick do you know what a Kecha Wacha is? Boomstick: Kecha what now Wiz: Kecha Wacha is a lemur like monster with long arms and hook like fingers with claws Boomstick: Ok I think I u derstand but what's a name like Kecha Wacha like come on Wiz: Kecha Wacha are huge monsters that act like well lemurs it mostly investigates anything new in their environment and are relatively peaceful animals Boomstick: Yeah you say that until it litteraly stabs you in the back no seriously Wiz: Kecha Wacha mostly live verdant hills and swings from tree to tree Boomstick: So what is this big basterds powers or moves or whatever Wiz: If you do get one mad be prepared to run a Kecha Wacha can attack from a distance by shooting globs of mucus Boomstick: So does it like throw spit at people Wiz: Well sort of it shoots it from its trunk like nose which can cause waterblight Boomstick: What is waterblight? Wiz: Its where a blight rapidly and completely chlorosis browning then death of plant tissues such as leaves branches twigs and floral organs Boomstick: So nothing important got it Wiz: Kecha wachas can also glide by using a membrane between its arms legs and tail like a flying squrriel and it also makes the Kecha Wacha the only fanged beast to be able to sort of fly Boomstick: These guys are huge able to be up to 30 feet tall and they can swing from branch to branch impossible Wiz: like we mentioned earlier they have long arms and have hook like fingers with claws boomstick: It can fold its ears over its face to make a sort of mask that likely is used to intimidate predators *Long sharp hooked claws *Long arms *Mucus Wiz: When a Kecha Wacha becomes mad or enraged it will fold its large ears and cover its face and become more aggressive and faster Boomstick: The only problem is it can't see where its going probably because its acting dumb by covering its eyes idiot so what has this thing done that's impressive Wiz: Its been able to break solid rock Boomstick: Ok good so in order to break solid rock you would need atleast 18 megapascales or about18,354,891,833,602,198 trillion tons Wiz: Holy hell like how seriously Boomstick: That's what I said anyways when its enraged flash bombs and sonic bombs won't work on it *Broke solid rock *When enraged flash bombs and sonic bombs won't work Wiz: But the Kecha Wacha has some noticeably weak spots Boomstick: Its ears and claws can actually be broken along with its tail and when it gets low on stamina it will fail to shoot out mucus and being huge means it will be hit alot and it can still be affected by sonic bombs and can become infected by the frenzy virus *Ears tail and claws can be broken *When covering its face it went be able to see thus lowering its attack radius *Become infected by the frenzy virus *Can still be hurt by sonic bombs Wiz: But one of its biggest weaknesses is to fire and lightning which will hit it alot more Boomstick: And being that their so big it will probably be easier to hit Wiz: But whatever you do don't get on its bad side Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and its time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Death Battle A very large forest monsters jumping from tree to tree as they look for food and places to sleep than a very large noise of flapping wings than a large very large shadow looming over the trees as a strange lemur like monster fly's down and lands in the middle of a forest the kecha looks around and than spots something A banana its stomach rumbles indicating its hungry The animal starts to walk over and wraps its arms around a branch smelling the banana than going for a bite when something pops out a little purple monkey that looks mad The kecha wacha steps back as the aipom gets mad Aipom: Ai AI aipom! Than the kecha wacha grabs it and launches it into the air to than look at the banana and ate it munching it and swallowing it Than the aipom lands hard on its head and falls to the ground The kecha wacha gets mad and looks at it and roars The kecha charges at the aipom who dodges as it smashes hard into the ground aipom turns around and uses swift and hits hard in the face than a hard focus punch uppercut sending the kecha back toppling into a tree Getting up and sending mucus at the Pokemon who dodges it and uses sand attack but barely missing the kechas eyes the kecha launches into the air and sends more mucus towards aipom who sends it back at it slashing on the large animals chest Than a swipe from the kecha sending aipom high into the air to than use its tail to slam aipom into the ground hard then swift slams into kecha sending it back Aipom jumps up and runs toward it and uses agility to get more and more faster to slam into the kechas face than using double team catching the kecha by surprise and looking confused than swift coming from all sides as the aipoms all slam into it unleashing a bunch of focus punches which hurts it and sends it toppling down Than a long arm slams into the aipom throwing it into the air the kecha getting up and staring up for the aipom but nothing The aipom landing on top of a large branch above the kecha wacha The large animal looking around as swift hits hard behind its head looking back quickly and slice the branch in half but nothing than rustling comes behind The aipom using agility more and more getting faster and faster as it climbs up tree branches using double team as the kecha looks around more faster and angrier than beginning to flap its wings as it gets higher and higher than tons of swifts slam into it causing it to fall down back to the hard ground getting up and sending mucus everywhere trying to find the aipom as it than hears tons of noise than tons of aipoms coming towards it fast as its agility helps it no all of the aipoms as they slam hard into it with swift behind them as it smashes into the kecha The kecha roaring and slamming its foot hard down on the ground shaking it the aipoms jumping up as the kecha swings its claw around and smashes into the doubles than grabs aipoms tail and throws it far and almost causes it to fall off a clip The aipom looking relived but not seeing the kecha wacha slam its head into it sending it over the cliff and follows behind Both now circling each other as they fall the kecha than slamming the aipom hard into the side of the mountain causing a tree to nearly fall off than to countine to slam into the aipom than an ugly sink as it sinks one of its hooked claws into the aipoms chest than throwing it back Aipom spinning around to quickly use double team and all sending swift towards kecha wacha slamming into the wall Getting up to charge at the aipom mad covering its eyes and flying to hit the Pokemon than over and over again slamming into the aipom Than mucus finale hits the Pokemon sending it far into the air The aipom finally sending swift towards it than double teams than slamming hard I to its chest and using scratch and its successful ripping skin off causing it to bleed back the kecha headbutting it back to the top Aipom spinning fast and uses focus punch on the tree than charging at the kecha wacha as a tree follows behind The kecha looking as aipom slams into its chest slicing right through it hearing a scream as the tree slams into the kechas head slamming into the water with blood filling it fast as aipom climbs out and looks around KO aipom is seen resting as a monster hunter looks out at the ocean and seeing the kecha wacha with a tree sticking out Results Boomstick: So you care to explain? Wiz: I will this battle was deffinently a close one but aipom deffinently had some reasons for winning Boomstick: Now kecha has the size and strength on its side Wiz: But aipom had more unique more moves and yes you could say kecha wacha would win with its size but size isn't what matters in a battle Boomstick: Thanks to the combination of agility double team and focus punch aipom would be getting faster and harder to hit as apose to kechas large size making it easier to hit Wiz: And battle experience mostly with the garchomp Boomstick: garchomp are strong and powerful Pokemon worth going head to need against legendary Pokemon and aipom deffinently had more experience Wiz: Notice the kecha wacha really cant fight against things that are fire or electric and aipom fought chimchar and pikachu who can go against the likes of legendary Pokemon in the end aipom may seem like its not much but putting facts together she's pretty strong Boomstick: Aipom just wasn't treesining around Wiz: The winner is aipom Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Monkey VS Monkey Category:'Pokemon vs Monster Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:TV vs Video Games Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Cenus9548 Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles